1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature monitoring device in a computer system, and more particularly to a hard disk temperature monitoring method.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices have to be provided with waterproof and dustproof functions, and their casings are generally designed in accordance with ingress protection (IP) ratings as required. Although such electronic devices are waterproof and dustproof, the heat dissipation in the electronic devices is negatively effected.
Taking a tablet PC as an illustration, if the computer system operates at an ambient temperature of 60° C., the actual temperature of a hard disk inside the computer system may be up to 85° C., which exceeds the operating temperature limit of the hard disk. In this case, the computer system may break down (for example, a blue screen may appear). If a user still operates the computer to keep the hard disk working, data in the hard disk may be lost or the hard disk may be damaged.